


The Love of Art

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	The Love of Art

The Love of Art  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Bambi Beasley

Bambi walked down the street, the warm Georgia sun on her face, it was a beautiful day to be off work. Her red hair glimmering in the sunlight as she did a little window shopping. She never got a chance to enjoy time anymore. Always rushing and sleeping where she could. She needed a day and night of fun, maybe find someone to help her pass the time away.   
A sign in a window caught her eye. She stopped, putting her glasses up on her head to read it. “Art Show, 9pm tonight only.” She smiled, not remembering the last time she got to see a show, new artists trying to make their way in the world. She could never get enough.  
Later that night..  
Bambi looked in the mirror. Her dark red dress fitting tightly to her curvy frame, heels making her an easy 5`4 instead of 5 even and they made her legs look long and wonderful. Her best friend was waiting on her, she agreed to come with her to the show. She made sure to grab her purse and headed out to meet her.  
The drive only took 20 minutes and soon they stood in line, “im so happy you decided to come Brooke.”   
“Yeah me too, this place is really busy huh?”  
That was for sure, people poured out the doors and flowed in, some hovering outside to look through the windows thankfully she had already put them on the list for tonight, saving them room to see and enjoy it fully.   
“Yes this place must be good, maybe we`ll get lucky tonight, i could use some attention.” Bambi said and smiled at her, checking out all the guys. They either had wedding rings or didnt catch her eye right away.  
“Oh, champagne too. How nice.” Brooke said taking her glass from the younger woman as she walked into the door, Bambi grinned and followed her in.   
Dozens of pieces hung on the walls. Each piece so different and wonderful from all the others. If she could afford it she would buy every piece in here. Brooke split away to leave her alone to look, she stepped up and bumped into someone.  
“Oh uh, excuse..me..” her words trailed off as she looked up at who she bumped into.  
He was tall, long legs and powerful shoulders. A sexy smirk on his face, “oh no excuse me, i didnt see you there.”  
His voice made her shiver, taking a step back to regain her self control. She had never seen a man like him before, he was perfect in everyway. “yeah im not that hard to miss.” She joked about her height often, she was a small thing, but small was just as sexy.  
He smiled and turned towards her, “it would be a shame for someone to somehow miss you, you are very beautiful.”  
Bambi blushed a deep red, her body already feeling hot. But she figured he was just being nice, “uh thanks but look around, so many beautiful people..im just me.”  
He didnt speak for awhile, just stared at her from top to bottom then over again, “well i am looking at you and all i see is beautiful, you do wonders for that dress.”   
Bambi took a drink of her champagne, trying to take the edge of nervousness off, she hadnt been in the flirting game for quite some time, “thank you, i must say you are very good with your words.” His words alone was enough to get her naked right in front of everyone.  
He chuckled darkly, “i would love to show you how good i can be with them, and without them.” He held out his hand, “im Norman by the way.”  
Bambi forced her arm to move, “Bambi...nice to meet you.” She still couldnt believe he said that to her, her panties started to dampen already.  
“Thats a very lovely name, it fits you. So how bout it?”  
She looked around, surely he didnt mean... “how about what?”  
Norman grinned, “my offer to show you how good i can be with my words.” He licked over his lips, wanting to run his tongue over every single curve she had, she was just wanted he liked, small and curvy..  
“Uh...um..well..” she tripped over every word and he laughed, making her blush once again.   
“Come on.” He held his hand out and she took it, letting him lead her away from everyone, taking a table that was set up in the back an letting her sit down. “go ahead.” He said and she got up on the stool but he didnt join her, just went around to the back of her chair.  
“Norman...” she said, more than a little nervous.   
“Dont worry, i just want to show you how good i am.” He said into her ear, making her thighs clench to dull the persistent ache.  
The show started, someone leading people around to tell them about each piece, but loud enough so everyone could hear. Norman let his hands touch her shoulders, rubbing the muscles of her neck and he leaned down to her ear, “first i wanna say how much i love this dress.”  
Bambi shivered. “but not as much as i would love to peel you out of it.” His breath was hot on her ear and he could see her obvious reaction. He smiled, “then i want to see you laying on a bed naked, those sexy legs of yours spread open to show me what i wanna see.”  
Bambi lost her breath, her face hot with need and want, looking around to make sure no one was there. “next?” she asked and he chuckled.  
Norman sucked on her ear lobe, “next i want to kiss every inch of you, see what color your nipples are..then i want to bite your hips as i kiss down lower.” He was so hard already, his own words affecting him too. He pushed against her back, his cock rubbing against her. “feel that?”  
“oh...god yes..” she whispered, breathless. Her hands covering her pussy.  
“Im so hard for you already..see what you can do to me..” he bent lower to kiss her neck, “i wanna see your pussy spread open and wet, waiting for me to kiss it.”  
“Fuck...please..” She groaned, her hands going around to grip his ass and pull him in tighter to her body.  
“I bet you taste so good dont ya, can i find out?’ his hand came around to her front, slipping under her dress and they were blocked by the table. His hand slid between her clenched thighs, “let me in.”  
She moved her legs apart for him, so scared someone would see.  
His fingers brushed her wetness, teasing over her clit just enough to make her groan, “there we are, so wet..i have to taste..” he drew his hand back, letting it go to his mouth to suck his fingers, groaning as the taste washed over him, “fuck you are so sweet, now i need to feel.”  
Bambi was breathless, “how..where..”  
He chuckled darkly in her ear, “they have a bathroom..”  
She was out of her seat before he could say anymore, holding his hand the entire way until she peeked her head in to make sure they were alone then pulled him in. Shutting the door and flipping the lock.   
“Such a tease.”  
He walked up to her slowly, a smile on his beautiful lips. “oh im not teasing..i would give anything to get you on a bed but i cant wait that long..” he cupped her face and kissed her, letting their tongues dance together. Bambi moaned into his mouth, he felt her hands pop the button on his jeans and slip her hand inside.  
He groaned as she worked him up and down, twisting the head of his cock in circles, “fuck that feel good.”  
She kissed his neck, biting it softly. “got something better for you.” She let her dress slip up her highs.  
Letting Norman see her silky white panties, a wet spot in front. “take them off, i want them.”   
She balanced on her heels and took them off before handing it to him. “you keeping them?”  
He nodded and put them in his pocket, “i am, now get up here.” His arm went around her waist to help her up, kissing her chest as his cock rubbed her opening. He pushed the top of her dress down a little to get a nipple out, “a soft pink, i thought so.” He moaned and sucked it hard, feeling her writhe against him.  
“Please..” she begged, reaching between them to try and get him inside.  
He pushed his hips up, sliding in very deep and slow. They both moaned, resting their heads together, “fuck i knew you were tight but fuck..”   
She moaned, feeling him overfil her, pushing in deeper than anyone else had before, “move.” She groaned and held onto his shoulders, doing her best to pump her hips up and cock while he kept a tight grip on her ass.   
Norman backed up to the couch, sitting down with her riding him. “ride me, fuck..please ride me.” He begged her.  
She smiled, lifting herself up and slowly grinding back down..the angle so deep like this, his hands squeezing her ass, letting his finger brush over her hole. “Fuck!” she moaned and picked up her pace, seeing his hooded eyes, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning, “wanna hear you.”   
He let it go and groaned, pushing up into her faster. “god faster girl..fuck just like that..”  
She found the pace that he wanted, watching him the whole time and trying to hold herself back, she never wanted this to end. “god Norman..youre so big this way..fuck..”  
He growled and fucked up into her. Keeping her still while he pounded away, “i know youre gonna cum girl, i can feel it..cum for me..”   
She arched her back, feeling the orgasm rush over her.. “yes...oh yes..oh god!!” she came and squeezed tight around him.  
“Fuck yeah..got i cant hold it..fuck move like that again..shit!!” she twisted her hips and he came with a groan, his hips slowing down. She fell against his chest, sweat slicked over her body and his.  
“Damn you werent kidding about your words huh?” she said and laughed, moving off him to clean herself up.  
“Oh no, i dont joke about that girl. And i would love to do what i said i would.”  
She looked at him, he was dead serious. “tonight?”  
He nodded and she took his outstretched hand, “yes.”  
Bambi smiled and couldnt help the giggle that bubbled up, “lets go because i cant wait to see it.”


End file.
